The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile phones, and more particularly to prioritizing calls on mobile phones.
Mobile devices such as cellular phones support a wide variety of services such as text messaging, multimedia message service (MMS), email, Internet access, short range wireless communications (e.g., Bluetooth) in addition to the ability to make and receive telephone calls. Mobile devices typically have screening features to enable a user to ignore some calls while receiving others.